


Stuck Inside the Silence

by alpha_exodus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Discussion of double penetration, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_exodus/pseuds/alpha_exodus
Summary: Kent lies in bed, listening to his two best friends fuck and wondering what the hell he'd done to deserve this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from GRE stress and writing my big bang to look over the prompts from my inbox, and this hit me like a brick and got waaaay out of hand--whoops! the original prompt was "happy birthday to ME," and the title is from "papercut" by zedd ft. troye sivan. this is unrepentant porn. oh, and some of these ideas were taken from a headcanon with emma/jacksbits :)

Kent is lying in the guest bed of Jack and Bitty’s house and listening to them fuck.

It’s not like he’d _meant_ to, but the walls of this house are super fucking thin. He can hear _everything_.

_‘_ Come down for your birthday! _’_ Bitty had texted him—because they’re friends now, really good friends, and Kent still kind of hasn’t gotten over that. And Kent hadn’t had any plans—his team is great, but he’s not going to turn down a chance to see Jack. Or Bitty, if he’s being honest.

So he’d flown across the country this afternoon, three days before the fourth of July, and they’d had a pretty great evening, all things considered. Bitty’s a fucking great cook and Kent had gotten to sit next to Jack on the couch and talk hockey without it feeling awkward. It’d been—nice.

Except now he’s lying in bed and listening to every single moan that comes out of their mouths.

He’d tried to ignore it. Really. For like, ten minutes. And to be fair, he’d thought he’d heard them try to shush each other, but it’s not like it’d helped. He wonders if they know just how thin these walls are—hell, for the sake of whoever visits them next, he should really let them know. Sometime. Probably not now. Maybe he’ll text them when he gets back to Vegas, when there’s no chance he’ll have to go through an awkward apology session.

He can hear the bed creak as they shift positions, and—okay, yeah, he’s not ignoring it anymore, because just then Bitty lets out a high-pitched keen and _fuck_. Okay. He’s hard. He’s listening to his best friends fuck and he’s really fucking hard.

Faintly, he hears Jack moan. Bitty giggles and shushes him, but it’s too late—Kent’s heard it already. Fuck, Kent wonders what they’re doing, what they look like pressed up against each other—and that’s _not_ something he should be daydreaming about, but it’s not like he can help it.

The bed creaks again and he hears Bitty say something faint, something like “ _Careful, honey_ ,” and then Jack groans again, louder—fuck.

This fucking sucks. What did Kent do to deserve this? He _knows_ that groan, has had it pressed into his neck as Jack pushed inside of him and fucked him until they were both delirious. It doesn’t take too much of a stretch of his imagination to imagine Bitty with his knees pulled up, Jack on top of him, pushing in—

The bed starts creaking rhythmically, and fuck, he’d been right. Or maybe Bitty’s fucking Jack, he can’t really tell, because now they’re both making stifled moaning noises and Kent’s _so_ fucking turned on.

That’s it. He’s going to get up and go to the bathroom and jerk off, and then just in case, he’s going to wait five minutes before going back to bed. By then it should be over, right?

He’s so focused on heading to the bathroom that he doesn’t notice the sudden pause in the creaking noise when he opens his door.

xXx

They’re fucking again.

Maybe he should’ve expected this. No, he totally should’ve fucking expected this. Maybe this is his payment for having such a nice day with both of them—Jack had pulled some strings and gotten them out to the rink while it was empty, and yeah, it was really fucking early in the morning, but they’d skated around and passed a puck back and forth and Bitty had done some spins that had looked like they should be impossible up-close.

He’d also muttered about wishing he had proper figure skates, and Kent’s first thought had been to say ‘ _I’ll buy you some_.’

He hadn’t said it, of course. He wonders what would’ve happened if he had. Probably Jack would have laughed at him a little fondly, like he did the first time Kent said that he wanted to buy his mom a house with his first paycheck—and okay, yeah, Kent likes buying people shit. It’s not like he doesn’t have the money for it.

Then they’d come home—well, to Jack and Bitty’s home, anyway—and Bitty had let Kent help him make a pie, and Jack had laughed at Kent for dropping a piece of the lattice so Kent had flicked flour in his face. It’d been—sweet, almost. Like he’d been dropped in the middle of a couple-y moment, but not in a way that’d felt forced, and—fuck, he kind of wishes it could’ve been real.

He can admit it to himself now—he’s still in love with Jack.

And there’s the smallest, most miniscule chance that he might be falling for Bitty too.

Which means he’s well and truly fucked, but whatever. It’s not like he hasn’t been fucked over before. He just wishes that they were the ones fucking him—and, okay. Never mind. He can’t think about that right now, not with Jack and Bitty making whimpery noises on the other side of the wall.

They’re louder tonight, he thinks. Or maybe he’s just paying more attention. Either way, when Jack groans out, “ _Need you in me_ ,” Kent can hear it loud and clear.

Fuck, his voice sounds just like it used to, except this time they’re not as young and not as stupid and Jack isn’t even talking to Kent at all. He’s saying those words to Bitty, whining at Bitty to fuck him, and God, Kent should be jealous—but instead, he’s getting an erection. Again.

Bitty’s voice comes through the wall, sweet and husky—“ _You like that?_ ”

Fuck, yes, Kent likes that.

If only Bitty were talking to him.

If only.

Jack groans. Kent can imagine him nodding, can imagine Bitty touching him, maybe sliding his fingers into Jack’s ass or bobbing his head down on Jack’s dick or even fucking him. Kent would give anything to be able to watch it, because listening is nice but he feels so damn guilty to be basically getting off on it.

“ _Harder, please—!_ “ Jack cries.

Fuck it. Kent’s not even going to bother leaving for the bathroom this time. He shoves his boxers down his hips and takes his dick in hand, just in time for the rhythmic creaking of their bed to start. And—hell, why not?—he times the movement of his hand with their thrusts, stroking himself and squeezing his eyes shut and listening to the sounds of their moaning.

Bitty whispers something that Kent can’t hear. He perks his ear up enough to hear, “ _I dunno. Maybe,_ ” from Jack, and that’s not enough to go on so Kent lets it go.

And then Kent hears Bitty whimper, “ _Jack, I’m so-o close, Ja-ack—!_ ” and Kent fucking comes.

He has to stifle the urge to cry out with his knuckles, shuddering wildly, all too aware of Bitty’s sudden cry from the other room—“ _Ohh, Jack!_ ” And fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing Kent’s ever heard.

Well, Jack’s subsequent, drawn out groan makes a close second.

Kent’s a mess now, heart rate speeding and semen all over his hand and no one to cuddle with, even though with his eyes closed it’d almost felt like he was there, in bed with them, fuck.

He cleans his hand off on a tissue and tries to fall asleep, unfulfilled wishes trapped tight beneath his ribcage.

xXx

It’s the third night, and Jack isn’t here. Kent had known he wouldn’t be here; he’ll be back the following morning from some sort of remote media event. It’s not necessarily a bad thing. Kent likes Bitty—probably too much, but whatever—and at least this will be a reprieve from hearing them fuck at night.

So Bitty and Kent hang out and binge-watch some trashy reality TV series that’s running, making fun of the contestants and nursing beers. When Kent starts yawning, Bitty looks over at him and says, “Bedtime?” and Kent nods in agreement.

But apparently, it seems that bedtime is his own personal hell.

His head hits the pillow, and not five minutes later, he hears a quiet whimper from the other side of the wall.

_Fuck_. Jack’s not even _here_. But—maybe this is better. If Bitty’s just masturbating, then it’s unlikely that it will go on for too long, and then when he’s done Kent can jerk off and fall straight asleep.

Except Bitty keeps whimpering for what feels like for-fucking-ever.

What the hell is Kent supposed to to?

He should just—tell him. He should go over and let Bitty know that the walls are thin, that he can hear everything—and sure, that might make tomorrow a little bit awkward since Bitty and Jack will know that he’d heard them the other nights, but—but. Kent’s tired of pining, to tell the truth, tired of being guilty over being turned on, and it’ll be easier to bring it up with just Bitty there because at least Jack won’t chirp him.

Swallowing down his nervousness, Kent slides out of bed and adjusts his erection in his boxers. And maybe he should put pants on, but he’s just going to talk through the door anyway, so it should be okay.

He opens his door and walks next door and knocks.

He’s not expecting Bitty to yell, “Come in!”

And huh. Maybe Bitty’s just under the covers. It’s entirely plausible he just thinks Kent’s coming to ask him a question or something, so Kent doesn’t think anything of opening the door and walking in.

Holy _shit_.

Bitty’s not under the covers.

No, he’s not even clothed.

He’s lying on his back against the pillows, facing the door, and pumping a dildo in and out of his ass.

Bitty pauses and looks at him, eyes half-lidded. “Hey,” he says breathily.

_Fuckkk_. Kent opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. “I—“ he stops and clears his throat. “Sorry, fuck, um. I can. Hear you? So just, uh. Keep that in mind. Leaving now,” he chokes out, and he really does mean to turn toward the door, but—he can’t stop staring.

Bitty is lovely, splayed out over the sheets, hand on the dildo shoved deep inside him and chest flushed. He doesn’t seem embarrassed that Kent’s there—on the contrary, he’s smiling, and Kent’s fucking gone.

Bitty tilts his head. “I know, honey,” he says quietly. “We’ve got thin walls here.”

Kent’s jaw drops. He finally manages to tear his eyes away from Bitty’s body—because God, it’s so wrong to be staring at him like that, he’s Jack’s _boyfriend_ —and he forces himself to stare at the floor instead. “I—okay,” he swallows, because it doesn’t sound like Bitty’s trying to be rude, but if they’d known that Kent could hear them then _why?_

Kent gets his answer when Bitty reaches his hand out and says, “You should come here.”

Kent’s mouth goes dry. “I—what?”

“Come here,” Bitty says again, squirming slightly, and now Kent’s staring at him again, transfixed as the dildo slides half an inch out of Bitty’s ass.

Bitty’s trying to kill him. That’s the only explanation.

Kent walks approximately three feet closer, stopping right next to the bed, heart beating so fucking fast. “I—what about? Jack?”

“Oh! Right,” Bitty murmurs, carefully reaching under the pillow and pulling out his phone. “Mind if I call him?”

“Wait—“ Kent swallows forcibly, breath coming fast. “I—are we—”

“Fucking?” Bitty cuts in, the world rolling off of his lips in a way that’s so unfairly sexy that Kent’s heart stutters a beat. “I mean—if you wanna,” Bitty bites his lip. “Sorry, I assumed—“

“I want to,” Kent blurts out. “I—I really, really want to.”

Bitty grins. “Good,” he purrs, flicking through his phone. “God, I can’t believe that worked—it’s a shame Jack isn’t here tonight.”

“You can’t believe _what_ worked?” Kent furrows his brow at him.

Bitty lets out a sharp laugh. “Well—Jack said that he thought that if you heard us, you’d come over here, so. We tried to be a lil noisier than normal?”

“But,” Kent’s tongue sticks in his mouth, “You mean—you _wanted_ me to come in?”

Bitty blushes. Slowly, he nods. “I—s’pose we could’ve asked, but, um. Jack was embarrassed, and I—“ he shrugs. “I wasn’t sure you’d be attracted to me, so?”

Kent stares at him. He trails his eyes down to Bitty’s groin, the dildo in his ass, his dick, flushed against his stomach. “Attracted to you? Fuck, you’re like the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, okay?”

Bitty shivers, his eyes fluttering shut. “Lord—Kent, please, touch me.”

Rules, Kent thinks. He won’t kiss him. That’s for Jack. And he won’t—well, he’d say he’s not going to get too attached, but he’s pretty fucking sure that’d happened a long time ago, sometime during their weekly Skype calls.

“Yeah, okay,” he says breathily, and then he climbs onto the bed and wraps his hand around the base of the dildo. Bitty’s hands twist into the covers as Kent pulls it out, pushes it all the way back in, and then he leans down and takes Bitty’s cock into his mouth.

Bitty _sobs_. “Kent, I—Kent. Fuck. I’m—Lord, I’m calling Jack—is that okay?”

Kent suckles at the head of Bitty’s cock, the weight heavy between his lips, and nods.

“God, that’s good, honey,” Bitty whimpers, hitting the call button. He must’ve put it on speaker, because the ringing noise is loud enough for Kent to clearly hear, and he tries his best not to worry about what Jack might say—what if Jack didn’t want them to have sex alone?

“Hey,” Jack picks up, and Kent looks up to see Bitty grin as he tosses his phone onto the pillow next to him—it’s definitely on speaker, then. Fuck, Jack’s going to _hear_ them.

“Hi, sweetheart. Are you alone?” Bitty asks.

“Yes,” Jack answers, sounding alert. “What’s up?”

“Kent’s here,” Bitty answers softly, and Kent’s heart flips in his chest.

“Oh!” Jack says. “Hey, Kenny.”

Kent pulls his mouth away from Bitty’s dick again, already breathing hard. “Hey, Zimms,” his voice comes out husky.

“What are you guys up to?” Jack asks, and Kent can hear him shifting around through the phone, _God_. He can’t believe they’re doing this.

“Weeell,” Bitty drawls, grinning, “Kent’s fucking me with your dildo, and—o-oh, that’s nice,” he cuts off, as Kent purposely chooses that moment to press the dildo into his ass.

“Wow,” Jack says after a moment. “That’s—wow. Wish I was there.”

“I know, honey,” Bitty sighs. “But Kent’s gonna take care of me, and then—nngh, I dunno. We can stay on the phone, though?”

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Jack says, and it’s almost a groan the way it comes out of his mouth.

There’s a moment of silence, after which Kent takes the opportunity to ask, “Jack’s dildo?” Bitty’d been kinda specific about saying it was Jack’s, after all, and if that’s true—well, it’s kinda hot.

“Oh, that?” Bitty grins at him. “Recognize it?”

Kent blinks at him, and Jack says, “Christ, Bitty,” over the phone. Kent doesn’t know why Jack sounds worked up, but he slowly pulls the dildo out, staring at it.

It’s slick from being inside Bitty, one of the realistic ones that even has veins running over its surface, and—“Shit,” Kent stares at it. “Seriously?”

Bitty bursts out laughing. “Yep.”

It’s a replica of Jack’s. It’s the right size and everything. _Fuck_.

“He got it kind of as a gag gift, but then—well, we both liked it,” Bitty explains, giggling.

Kent’s face heats. He’s holding Jack’s dick. Not his _real_ dick, but it looks like Jack nonetheless, and he’s been fucking Bitty with it—“Fuck,” he sighs, “That’s so hot.”

“You like it?” Jack says tentatively through the phone, and his voice sounds strained—like he’s been touching himself. He probably is. Kent hopes he is.

Kent nods in response, then remembers Jack can’t see him. “Yeah,” he says, reveling in Jack’s sigh of a groan. “Want it back in you?” he asks Bitty, and Bitty whimpers.

“I-I—yeah. I mean, unless you wanna fuck me?” Bitty breathes, sounding hopeful.

“Shit—can I?” Kent stares at him.

“Yeah,” Bitty grins, and his smile knocks the breath out of Kent.

“Okay, Jack?” he asks, just to be sure.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Jack asks, as Kent hands Bitty the dildo in exchange for a condom.

“I mean—I’m getting ready to fuck your boyfriend,” Kent points out, rolling the condom on and climbing over top of Bitty.

“Point,” Jack says, and Kent can almost hear the smirk in his words. “Wish I could watch…”

“Yeah,” Kent nods, staring down into Bitty’s widened eyes as he positions himself. “I do too.”

Pushing into Bitty feels like the hottest thing Kent’s ever done, with Bitty squirming and sighing below him and Jack groaning softly over the phone. Bitty is so fucking _tight_ , even after the dildo, and Kent almost huffs a laugh because fuck, he’s jealous of Jack now, isn’t he? Jack gets this all the time, gets Bitty smiling up at him with bright eyes and the slickness of Bitty’s ass around his dick—but _God_ , Kent has it right now, and he’s not going to let himself waste it on jealousy. “You feel so good,” he moans, bottoming out, shivering at the soft way Bitty’s hands come up to skate up and down his sides.

“You feel better,” Bitty grins, and Kent does laugh then.

“Hey—that’s my line,” Jack murmurs, and it comes out like a chirp.

Bitty opens his mouth to respond, and Kent smirks, starts fucking him for real then just to hear Bitty’s voice go all wobbly—“I—oh, _fuck_ , I-I—wow. It fit the s-situation, I. S-sorry, honey, I can’t—Kent feels so good—you feel so _good_ , Kent,” he whimpers, and Kent eats it up. He kind of wishes he hadn’t resolved not to kiss him earlier—Bitty’s lips are swollen, tempting, and Kent wants nothing more than to press his mouth to Bitty’s.

But Bitty’s not his. Fuck.

“You like how it feels? Like being fucked?” Kent asks instead, speaking louder than he normally would just so Jack can hear him.

“Yess, I—yes,” Bitty nods fervently, body going taut as Kent slams into him again, again.

“What if—what if I put Jack’s dildo in you right now? With my dick?” Kent says, and he’s kind of babbling but he hopes Bitty doesn’t mind—

Jack starts coughing.

“Honey— _oh_ —you okay?” Bitty asks.

“Sorry, yeah—I’m fine, but— _Kenny_.”

“Yeah?”

“That’d be—“

“Hot, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I—“ Bitty interrupts, looking to the side. “I dunno if that’d be—that’d be awful big,” he laughs softly.

“Aww, that’s fine,” Kent pats his cheek. “Don’t have to if you don’t want it.”

“Hmm. That’s too bad,” Jack murmurs, and if Kent closes his eyes he can almost imagine that Jack’s right there next to them, jerking himself off while they fuck.

“Wait,” Bitty murmurs, a slight twinkle in his eye. “Kent—do _you_ want that? …Kent?”

Kent’s mouth has gone so fucking dry. He has to swallow twice before he can answer. “Uhh. Maybe.”

A cheeky grin spreads on Bitty’s face, even as he hitches his hips up against Kent’s. “What about both me and Jack? Together?”

“Fuck,” Kent groans, pressing his face into Bitty’s shoulder. “I—yeah. I’d try it.”

“ _Nngh_ ,” Jack groans over the phone, “I’m gonna— _oh_!”

Kent stares at Bitty. “Did he just—?”

Bitty’s grin doesn’t fade. “I think he likes that.”

“Wow, fuck,” Kent shudders, and then he reaches a hand down between their bodies and starts stroking the soft skin of Bitty’s dick, as fast as he can while still fucking him.

Bitty’s body stills for the longest second of Kent’s life as he comes. He tightens around Kent so fucking much and the pressure is— _God_ , it’s perfect, and then Kent’s coming too and this is the closest he’s ever come to a tandem orgasm in his entire life—“ _Bitty_ ,” he sighs, and Bitty mewls and tucks his face up into Kent’s shoulder as Kent collapses on top of him. “Am I squishing ya?”

“Nah,” Bitty shakes his head, and so Kent stays there even though it means he’s lying in the pool of semen on Bitty’s stomach.

Eventually, he has to get up.

Eventually, he has to leave.

And—he should do that. So he sits up between Bitty’s legs, pulling the condom off and leaning over to drop it in the trash can—and then a wave of melancholy hits him as he realizes—fuck.

Double penetration talk aside, he’s probably only going to get to do this once, and he’d picked the one damn night that Jack’s not actually here.

“Kent?” Bitty asks, nudging Kent’s leg with his toes. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm? I’m fine,” Kent swallows, and then because it’s true, he flops down and presses his face into the pillows and says, “I miss Jack.”

“Aww. He’ll be here tomorrow, though. Right, honey?” Bitty directs at his phone.

 “Yeah. I’ll be there,” Jack says, voice staticky but sure.

Kent’s heart stutters. He looks up, sliding a hand over to idly stroke Bitty’s waist while he still can. “But we won’t—“ His throat gets stuck, so he tries again—“We won’t be having sex.”

Bitty’s eyebrows shoot up, and he looks Kent straight in the eyes. “Who says?”

“I mean,” Kent shrugs. “This is a one-time deal, isn’t it?”

“Kent—honey—do you want it to be?”

Bitty looks sad. Kent’s throat burns. “No,” he admits, neck going hot.

 “Did Bitty explain?” Jack asks then, and Kent blinks.

“He said—I mean, he said you’d been trying to get me to come in here,” Kent tells him.

“ _Bitty_ ,” Jack says, sounding exasperated.

Bitty groans and hides his face. “I know, honey, I’m sorry—I just didn’t wanna discuss anything without you here—or, well, on the phone, and then he was touching me and—“

“Discuss what?” Kent interjects, curiosity pricking at his skull.

“We, um. We wanted to ask you if—hell, honey, this is hard,” Bitty groans, turning to the phone.

Jack laughs, and even when Kent’s feeling tense like this, the sound spreads through his chest and makes him feel warm. “Kenny?” Jack asks.

“Yeah?”

Jack takes a breath. “Do you like us?”

“Well—it depends on what you mean, I guess?” Kent shrugs, feeling embarrassed as his eyes meet Bitty’s.

“Romantically,” Jack clarifies.

Kent’s whole body goes hot. “I—fuck, I mean, yeah,” he admits quietly, and Bitty—Bitty grins at him.

“Thank the Lord,” Bitty reaches over, patting his cheek. “I wasn’t sure.”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Kent asks him—asks both of them, really.

Slowly, Jack says, “You’re our best friend, Kenny. We didn’t know if you wanted that kind of—relationship. I mean—assuming you do, that is. We thought you’d maybe sleep with us but we didn’t know if it’d _mean_ anything.”

Bitty nods along, reaching over and taking Kent’s hand. The touch is far hotter than it has any right to be, sending pleasurable sensations dancing over Kent’s skin even though they’d just fucked, for God’s sake. “And—you wouldn’t kiss me,” Bitty points out, looking a little disappointed.

“I didn’t know I was allowed to,” Kent explains, looking away—and does that mean that it’s okay now? Fuck, he wants to, he really wants to.

“Kenny,” Bitty murmurs, the nickname sounding new but no less loving from his lips. “Kiss me.”

“All right,” Kent says, feeling almost shaky. He leans in.

The first touch of Bitty’s lips is softer than Kent had even imagined. By the second touch, he’s already vowed that he’s never not going to kiss Bitty again, and he slides a hand into Bitty’s hair, making him giggle against Kent’s lips. He kisses him and kisses him until he wonders if Jack’s still on the phone because he hasn’t spoken for a while, and when he pulls away, Bitty looks so goddamned beautiful that Kent has to lean in and kiss him again.

“Kent—Kent,” Bitty laughs. “We should—tell Jack he can go to bed.”

“Huh? I’m fine,” Jack says, sounding tired. “Were you guys making out?”

“Yeah,” Bitty says, stretching out against the pillow. “You should sleep, though. You’ve got an early flight tomorrow. Don’t wanna miss Kent’s birthday, right?”

Oh. Right. That. Kent had honestly almost forgotten. Speaking of which, he taps at Bitty’s phone to make the display light up so he can see the time—“Huh. It’s past midnight.”

“Happy birthday!” Bitty smiles softly, and Jack echoes with a ‘happy birthday’ of his own.

Kent looks at Bitty, reaching over and squeezing one of his hands tight. “Yeah, happy birthday to _me_ ,” he grins.

“We’re gonna give you the best present tomorrow,” Bitty murmurs, eyes drifting shut. “Promise.”

“Hopefully you’ll like it,” Jack adds, sounding fond even through the phone.

And it’s really fucking sappy, but Kent’s pretty sure that the best present is the one they’ve already given him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://omgpbandj.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
